


betty

by augustlore



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Gaylor, Lesbians, Mutual Pining, Sapphics, betty and james weren't together but they liked each other, betty by taylor swift, can you tell that i’m a lesbian, james is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustlore/pseuds/augustlore
Summary: based on the song betty from taylor swift's newest album, folklore. check tags for more info
Relationships: betty/james
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	betty

James waltzed into homeroom, excited to start senior year. She flounced into her usual seat, waiting for Betty to come.  
8:10 passed. 8:25. Betty usually wasn’t late. James sighed and went to her first class. 

Between homeroom and lunch, James saw Betty once. She tried going up to her, but the bell rang and Betty had rushed off before James had time to say anything. 

At lunch, it all started making sense. 

“Hey Be-“ James started saying.

“Please don’t act like everything’s normal,” Betty said.

“What?”

Betty pointed to someone behind James. She turned and saw Inez Reynolds, the school gossip and certified Mean Girl™. Also, the only person who knew about Taylor. Oh shit.

“Betty…”

“Please go away,” she said quietly.

Betty’s 18th birthday was on October 5th, exactly a month since school started. James wasn’t invited to the party.

“What did you do to Betty to make her not want you to invite you to her party?” James’ dad asked.

“Dad, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Just tell me, I won’t be mad-“

“I’m going for a drive.”

Somehow, James ended up in front of Betty’s house. She heard some unrecognizable pop music. Before she knew it, she was coming up Betty’s front steps, her hand a millimeter away from knocking.

She didn’t know what she would say. But she had to say something. So she knocked.

Betty answered the door, wiping the beer off of her face, smearing her lipstick in the process.

She didn’t say anything when she saw James. James didn’t expect her to.

“I don’t know why I’m here. I wanted to ask you something, but you wouldn’t want to hear it.”

Betty looked panicked. The people at her party were staring at me, “I need to have this conversation with you somewhere else. Anywhere else,” she said.

“You know, I’ve been wondering what it would be like to see you again. I finally got sick of dreaming about it, so now I’m here. So, what’s gonna happen? Will you say you love me? Will you tell me to go fuck myself, or lead me to the garden? In the garden would you trust me if I told you it was just a summer thing?”

“It was a summer thing that showed me that you didn’t like me like that. But it’s fine. I’m over it.”

“The real reason I had that thing with Taylor was because I saw you dance with Bill at prom. Fuck, I’m only seventeen. I don’t know anything. But I know I miss you.”

“I hate you so much.”

“Rebekah!”

“Jamie.”

“Will you kiss me on this porch in front of all your stupid friends?” 

I saw a few girls glare at me from inside. But Betty grinned and leaned over to kiss me.

“You know, I’ve missed you.”


End file.
